memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Hope-Klasse
Wo kommen diese Schiffe her? ich wüsste gerne mal wo diese ganzen schiffe herkommen... die sind doch sicher alle noncannon. das einzige cannon schiff stammt auch nur aus einer möglichen zeitlienie. eine quellenangabe wäre toll -- Shisma 21:51, 13. Feb 2005 (GMT) :Zwei sind sicher. Der Prototyp sehr wahrscheinlich. Der Rest? Keine Ahnung. Siehe MA:en - was ist eigentlich mit den Direktlinks dorthin? Gehen die nicht mehr? Shisma Quellen? Vieles im Artikel kommt mir (nachdem ich versucht hab ihn "auszumisten") immer noch spanisch vor. Woher kommen eigentlich die Infos für: *Warp 9 für max 12 Stunden *Anzahl Crew, med. Personal *Platz für 1000 Patienten *Waren beim Einsammeln von Fluchtkapseln während des Dominionkrieges sehr erfolgreich Das ganze Zeugs für die Kommandosysteme gilt ja für so gut wie alle Schiffe im 24. Jahrhundert. Kann das nicht raus? (zumal ich nicht glaube, dass wir es so explizit in "Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I" und Teil II erfahren haben) -- Wunder-PILLE 15:11, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Auch wenn ein Teil der Spekulationen mal wieder auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist, liegt es leider daran, wie ich Schiffsklasse-Artikel schreibe. Ich schreibe meistens einfach drauf los, ohne anschließend genau zu überprüfen, ob sich das mit den offiziellen Infos deckt (ironischerweise ist das nur bei den Schiffsklassen so). Aber an den Zahlenangaben der Datentabelle bin ich diesmal unschuldig. :Deshalb werde ich den Artikel nochmal gründlichst bearbeiten und nochmal einiges streichen ;) -- Sanyoh 15:32, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :ich denke das mit den computersystemen können wir weglassen.. ebenso wie "die Schutzschilde könnten nachträglich rekonfiguriert worden sein, um im Dominion-Krieg effektiver gegen die Polaron-Waffentechnologie des Dominion und die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen zu sein.". das steht auch in fast jedem artikel... ich würde auch denken das solche verbesserungen eh ständig stattfinden, in einer richtigen Datenbank würde sowas wohl kaum stehen. außerdem bin ich mir nichtmal sicher das das so explizit gesagt wird--Shisma 15:42, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Was ist canonischer? Die Widmungsplakette der Pasteur oder eine (oft fehlerhafte) Sekundärliteratur? Sollte der Artikel nicht unter Hope-Klasse laufen? 01:52, 24. Dez 2006 (UTC) :aus welcher qulle stammt überhaubt "Olympic-Klasse"?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:31, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) 22:02, 24. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Aber was ist mit der [[USS Nobel|USS Nobel]]? Die ist definitiv canon, und die einzige (allerdings nicht perfekt kanonische) Klassenzuordnung die wir haben, lautet Olympic, nicht Hope. Wenn wir sie also führen (und das sollten wir), dann definitiv nicht als Hope-Klasse, sondern entweder als semi-canon Olympic oder besser als Schiff unbekannter Klasse--Bravomike 14:43, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::ja, die USS Nobel ist canon, aber nicht das sie der Olypic klasse angehört das, ist lediglich der Star Trek Encyclopedia zu entnehmen (haben jedenfalls meine zwei minuten recherchearbeit ergeben :))--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:29, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) Wenn man sich die Artikel in der MA/en anschaut, dann wurde die Klasse mit Hope-Klasse in TNG eingeführt, aber dann durch Okuda und dessen Plakette dann als Olympic neu definiert, damit sie in die (=seine) "Star Trek Enzyklopädie" passt und mit der USS Noble dann übereinstimmt. Wenn ich das dort richtig entnehme, war es zunächst so geregelt: Die Nobel ist ein Schiff der Olympic-Klasse, die Pasteur zunächt eines der Hope-Klasse. Das wurde in den späteren Fassungen geändert, so dass nun auch die Pasteur dort als Olympic-Klasse definiert ist. In der MA/en gibt es (noch) zwei separate Artikel... ··· alphamaennchen] · [ talk ] · [ Arbeit ] ··· 16:57, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) :das heist die korregierte plakette war nur in der "Star Trek Enzyklopädie" zu sehen, und diese ist nicht kanonisch. richtig?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:48, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) Würd ich jetzt ma so meinen. ··· alphamaennchen] · [ talk ] · [ Arbeit ] ··· 22:54, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::bin der meinung wir sollten zumindest den redict besstehen lassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:31, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) In "eine Hand voll Datas" wurde die USS Pasteur als Olympic-Klasse bezeichnet. Ungeachtet dessen, ob dieses Schiff mit dem aus "Gestern, heute, morgen"-Schiff übereinstimmt, ist hier die Olympic-Klasse explizit genannt worden. Da die Hope-Plakette nicht im Fernsehen zu sehen war, erscheint mir die Bezeichnung "Olympic-Klasse" canonischer. - unregistrierter Nutzer :Das muss die [[USS Noble|USS Noble]] gewesen sein - die Pasteur kommt aus "Gestern heute morgen" - und die ist durch ihre Widmungsplakette als Schiff der HOPE-Klasse spezifiziert. Hat jemand ein Skript zu "Eine Handvoll Datas" da? Im Artikel der englischen MA wird die Klassifizierung jedenfalls nur auf die "Star Trek Enzyklopädie" geschoben, nicht auf einen Dialog innerhalb der Episode. 17:12, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Käse, das ist natürlich die USS Biko, die ist als Schiff der Oberth-Klasse zu sehen, eine Klasse wird meines Wissens nicht genannt. 17:15, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Vorsicht, die Klasse der [[USS Noble|USS Nob'le']] ist vollkommen unbekannt, nur die [[USS Nobel|USS Nob'el']] soll zur Olympic-Klasse gehören und laut ST-Enzyklopädie mit der Nob'le' identich sein--Bravomike 17:22, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die Korrektur (wieder etwas dazugelernt ^^), allerdings scheint sich der anonyme Nutzer auf die USS Biko zu beziehen... Nur die taucht als Schiff in "Eine Handvoll Datas" auf und ist als Schiff der Oberth-Klasse zu sehen. 17:47, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich weiß, keine Spekulationen usw., aber: Wir wissen, dass wir die Oberth-Klasse in drei verschiedenen Größen kennen. Vielleicht ist eine Größe davon eine Art Subklasse, die Olympic-Klasse heißt Die MA/en hat jedenfalls beide Klassen als Artikel--Bravomike 18:29, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Kleines Update: cheinbar ist den Kollegen in der MA/en gerade klar geworden, dass es für die Olympic-Klasse keine kanonische Referenz gibt. Der Artikel wird gerade aufgelöst, es ist ihnen ´nur noch nicht klar, ob sie ihn der Hope-Klasse zuschlagen oder wirklich nur in den Artikel zur Star Trek Enzyklopädie aufnehmen, vergleiche en:Talk:Olympic class --Bravomike 18:54, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ein Vorschlag: Wie wär's wenn wir die Olympic-Klasse hier im Artikel über die Hope-Klasse und des Artikels zu den Star Trek Enzyklopädien unter den Hintergrundinformationen abhandeln - damit die Informationen erstmal augenscheinlich nicht verloren gehen (tun sie so oder so nicht, solange wir mindestens ein Exemplar der Datenbank am Stück haben). :Der folgende Redirect unter Olympic-Klasse könnte dann zu einem der beiden Artikeln oder (und jetzt kommt's "Stutzen" ;) vielleicht sogar nach "Canon" führen, in dem wir auch auf diese und ähnliche Problematiken eingehen könnten. :Letztere Variante böte die Möglichkeit eines gemeinschaftlichen und ausführlichen Essays, der natürlich dann der Canon Policy entsprechend formuliert werden müsste (von dem ich aber im Moment keinen Plan hab, wie er sich von einem "normalen" Artikel, der ein Ereignis beschreibt, unterscheidet). 15:27, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Die von Bravomike genannte Diskussion in der ma/en ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, das die finale form der Widmungsplakette doch den Namen Olympic-Klasse zeigte. Die abgebildete Fassung war nur eine Skizze. Jemand was dagegen wenn ich sie zurück verschiebe? -- 09:10, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Nein, denn die Bezeichnung stimmt mit (auch wenn ihr von MA es wahrscheinlich nicht hören wollt) der Bezeichnung dieser "Oberklasse" in Star Trek Online überein, welches sämtliche Namen aus der Enzyklopädie übernommen hat. Dort gibt es zwar auch eine Hope-Klasse, allerdings als Unterklasse zur Olympic-Klasse. Verschieb es und mach als Hinweis rein: "Die Olympic-Klasse besitzt eine als "Hope-Klasse" bezeichnete Unterklasse." ::P.S: Mir ist auf MB gerade aufgefallen, dass sehr viele Bilder der Olympic-Klasse (und auch anderer Schiffe) aus STO kommen... -- 18:36, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Oberth-Klasse woher stammt die Information, dass die U.S.S. Pasteur der Hope- und nicht der Oberth-Klasse angehört? Und noch eine Frage, wenn man die Zeitlinie von Gestern,heute,morgen berücksichtigt, wäre Data doch noch am L e b e n?--Anonym 16.April 2007 :Ich gehe nur auf die erste Frage ein, denn wir sind KEIN Forum!: :Die USS Pasteur gehört der Hope-Klasse an - das geht aus der Widmungsplakette des Schiffs hervor, die Okuda in einigen der Fassungen der Star Trek Enzyklopädie "korrigierte", um sie mit der USS Biko und der USS Noble als "Olympic-Klasse" zu verkaufen. Die Plakette ist hier zu sehen - das Bild stammt aus einer Dokumentation anlässlich des Endes der Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation". 15:20, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Natürlich sind wir kein Forum, aber in diesem Artikel wird die Zeitlinie berücksichtigt, dass k a n n aber gar nicht geschehen sein, weil Data dann noch am Leben wäre, wie gesagt.--Anonym 16. April 2007 :Alternative Zeitlinien kommen in Star Trek wirklich sehr häufig vor. 17:13, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::die USS Pasteur müsste auch ausserhalb der alternativen zeitlinie existieren die wir in gesehen haben. einfach aufgrund ihrer niedriegen registriernummer. nur ist unklar ob Beverly Crusher mal auf ihr dienen wird, und troi ist schließlich auchnicht gestorben und hat sogar riker geheiratet--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:59, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Zur Exzellenz-Abstimmung-Mängelliste ;Einleitung: dürfte nur c. 50% durch Beverley abgesichert, vieles (Besatzung) reine Spekulation ;Geschichte-Anfänge: 100% Spekulation und nicht schiffsklassenbezogenes BlaBla ;Geschichte-Verdienste dieser Klasse: sieht seltsam aus, aber was will man machen ;Geschichte-Dominion-Krieg: Raus, als ob die Hope-Klasse die einzigen Sanitätsschffe wären (nicht mal das ist bestätigt!!) ;Geschichte-Aktueller Status: OK ;Technische Eigenschaften: OK so, ist ganz gut so, was bekannt ist ist auch drin ;Design: Ich versteh nicht, wie man auf drei Shuttlehangare kommt, entweder beser erklären oder raus So weit so gut, wenn ich Zeit habe arbeite ich selber mal dran, wenn jemand was gegen einen der Punkte einzuwenden hat bitte melden--Bravomike 19:50, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :hier gibt es übrigens die bestätigung für das auftauchen in ds9. aktueller status ist auch spekuliert. "Technische Eigenschaften" kann imo komplett weg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:05, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Das Bild beweist aber eben nur das Auftauchen in DS9, nicht im Dominion-Krieg. Was die "Technischen Eigenschaften" angeht weiß ich ja, dass du da alles BlaBla streichen willst ;), und hier gebe ich dir auch Recht, IMO sollte aber unbedingt drin bleiben: *kugelförmige "Untertassen"-Sektion ->passt aber auch zu "Design" *Warp- und Impulsantrieb, das mit der veränderten Warpskala sollte drin bleiben *Phaser und Schilde, beide (verhältnismäßig) schwach--Bravomike 20:23, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Das was da im Text über den Dominion Krieg steht hat in der Schiffsklasse nichts zu suchen. Sonst muss ich auch in jeden Schiffesklassentyp rein schreiben: Von den Borg wurde bei Woft 359 39 vpn 40 Sternenflottenschiffe zerstört. Ob die Klasse XYZ Dabei war, ist nicht bekann.--Tobi72 20:28, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::naja, welche form die "Untertassen"-Sektion hat kann man auch auf einem bild zeigen. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:31, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab mal ein bisschen gestrichen, wenn was wieder rein soll macht nur, aber ich denke, mehr ist nicht nötig--Bravomike 06:25, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Normal und refit also, das ich das schema gebaut hab (ist übrigens nochnicht ganz fertig) habe ich mir die version aus den fact files als vorlage genommen, und ein photo des studiomodells das ich bei EAS gefunden hab. wie so oft viel mir auf das zwischen den schemata aus den fact files und phyisischen modell so einige unterschiede gibt. sprich: die grafik aus der fact files ist fehlerhaft. ABER: sie ist ja auch canon. sie war in Sieg oder Niederlage auf einem display zu sehen. also, ist die version aus den fact files (sofern sie mit der aus der Encyclopedia identisch ist, das sollte geprüft werden) ebenfalls canon. wir hätten also ein design das im jahr 2374 aktuell ist und eines aus dem jahr 2395. könnte bitte jemand die Encyclopedia nach dem schemata durchsuchen und es mir irgentwie zukommen lassen?--08:46, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Decks Die Anzahl der Decks ist nicht canon, oder? -- 18:07, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja das vermute ich auch. Aus Gestern, Heute, Morgen stammt die Info jedenfalls nicht.--Joe-le 22:02, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC)